Going Viral
by MordoLuvr23
Summary: Let's say Mordecai and Rigby were in a band. What would happen if they go viral? Read to find out. Be gentile this is my first fan fiction. There is OCs in this story which you can find in my profile. Well you know the process read and review. Rated T for posible future chapters. IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT ABOUT ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS! MUST READ!
1. Rocker's Girlfriend

Paste your document here...

**Please don't make the comments to harsh, this is the first chapter of my first fan fiction and I tried my hardest even if it's a little short. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 1: Rocker's girlfriend

"Okay, rocker's girlfriend, take 1!" the recorder yelled. Michael stood on stage waiting. Mordecai walked on stage wearing a blonde wig and said "hey baby" then jumping in Michael's arms. Michael started laughing and the recorder yelled "CUT!" Mordecai stood on stage in the wig. "Take 2!" Michael walked on stage and said "hey babe." Then Rigby ran on stage in a burglar costume and ran over to Mordecai. Mordecai picked him up and began shaking him upside down asking "where's my money?" "Cut!" "Take 64!" Mordecai and Michael were both dressed like girls and were skipping around like ponies. "CUT! Okay we need an actual female in this story so can we get one please" the recorder said. Amber walked in the room and yelled "I'll do it!" "Okay, positions!" the recorder yelled "take 65!" Michael and Amber were making out on stage when Mordecai came in and drug Amber away. "No, my girlfriend!" Michael yelled. "That's what she gets for cheating on me" Mordecai said. She got away just in time for Rigby to steal her purse. "No need to fear, I will get back your purse and save your money" Michael said. He ran to Rigby, got the purse back and gave it to Amber. Suddenly an electric guitar fell from the sky. He caught it and started playing. "CUT! Nice job guys, this will be posted online in a couple of days" the recorder said. "Thanks man, when you have it posted, we'll check it out" Michael said. "No problem" the recorder replied. Two days later they went online and saw their video had over one-million views. It also had a bunch of comments. Most of them were: _LOL! That was so funny _or_ OMG! Where did the guitar come from?_ "We probably only have that many views because either that girl was hot or we're in a band and people dig that" Michael said. "I don't know the video itself was pretty funny" Rigby said. "Can't disagree with that" Amber said. "I think we're ready to do more music videos with the band" Mordecai said. "Yeah, but we should wait a while" Michael said.

**Mordecai: "I can't wait until further chapters!"**

**Me: "Well, no matter how cool you are you'll have to wait."**

**Mordecai: "Fine, I'll wait." *sigh* "I hate waiting" L**

**Me: "I'll update in a day or two. MordoLuvr23 out. **


	2. The First Music Video

**Well, here's chapter 2. Thank you Peacedove100 for all of your support, before I got my account I read your fan fictions and thought they were amazing. Well, enjoy chapter 2. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 2: First Music Video

So, the more modern day music on Earth is written by different bands in the Regular Show world. The band was on the set and Mordecai was sitting on a rock. The recorder started videotaping and the music video began. Rigby walked on set and handed Mordecai a letter saying "it's from all you previous love interests and current one." He opened the letter and the music started playing. He showed the letter to the camera and in big letters it said **"speak your heart."** He shrugged and threw the letter across the room then started singing

I thought love was only true in fairy tales

and meant for someone else but not for me

Love was out to get me, that's the way it seems

Disappointment haunted all my dreams

And then I saw her face!

Now I'm a believer!

Not a trace of doubt in my mind!

I'm in love (ooo waaa)

I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

I thought love was more or less a giving thing

The more I gave the less I got oh yeah

What's the use of trying? All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine I got rain

And then I saw her face!

Now I'm a believer!

Not a trace of doubt in my mind!

I'm in love (ooo waaa)

I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

(Instrumental)

What's the use of trying? All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine I GOT RAIN!

And then I saw her face!

Now I'm a believer!

Not a trace of doubt in my mind

I'm in love (ooo waaa)

I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried

THEN I SAW HER FACE!

NOW I'M A BELIEVER!  
NOT A TRACE OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!

Now I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Now I'm a believer!

Then I saw her face!

Now I'm a believer!

Not a trace of doubt in my mind

The music ended and the recorder yelled "Cut!" They were congratulated and got a million viewers for the music video.

**Me: Well there's chapter 2. The song is****I'm a Believer**** by Smash Mouth. Please review and tell me if I need help. **

**Mordecai: As long as I'm in the story and you don't change your screen name, you're good enough for me. **

**Me: *curls hair around fingers* Aw, thanks. *blushes* MordoLuvr23 out.**

document here...


	3. Woah! The Drummer Sings Club Music

Paste your document here...

**Hi I'm back with a new chapter. I'm giving a special thanks to BiTcHeZ be BiTcHeZ for letting me using his OCs Michael, Dawn, Eric, David, Jennifer, Cynthia, and Earl. I also give a big thanks to futureauthor13 for letting me using her OCs Maddie, Robbie, Mikey, Sammy, Matt, Molly, Greg, and Taylor. Thanks to MeekinPink for letting me use Maya, TheForgottenSoldier for Shell and Rhonda, and Arristo for Gale. Go to their profiles for more info. ~MordoLuvr23**

Chapter 3: Whoa, the Drummer Sings Club Music

"We could have done better" Mordecai said. "What do you mean buddy?" Michael asked. "About our band name" Mordecai replied. "You're right; we probably could have done better than 'MXQ and the Ding Dang Dongs' but people love our name" Michael said. "Good point" Mordecai said. They walked into the studio and went over to the others. Everyone got into their positions. "Take 1!" "Okay, this is going to be a little different, Michael will sing and I'll play the drums" Mordecai said. Michael walked up and Mordecai took his drumsticks. The music started playing and Michael started singing

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

Ya I like to MOVE IT!

(Instrumental)

All girls all over the world

Original Michael Pon ya case man!

I love how all the girls move their body

And when ya move ya body

Uno move it nice and sweet and sassy alright!? 

Woman ya cute

And you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a mek man mud up

Woman ya cute

And you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a mek men mud up

WOMAN!

Physically fit

Physically fit

Physically physically physically fit

WOMAN!

Physically fit

Physically fit

Physically physically physically fit

WOMAN!

Nice sweet fantastic

Big ship pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman ya nice sweet energetic

Big ship pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman ya nice sweet fantastic

Big ship pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman ya nice sweet fantastic

Big ship pon de ocean that a big Titanic

WOMAN!

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

Ya like to MOVE IT!

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

I like to move it move it

Ya like to MOVE IT!

(Instrumental)

Woman ya cute

And you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a mek men mud up

Woman ya cute

And you don't need no make-up

Original cute body you a mek man mud up

Eyeliner

Pon ya face a mek men mud up

Nose powder

Pon ya face a mek men mud up

Pluck ya eyebrow

Pon ya face a mek men mud up

Gal ya lipstick

Pon ya face a mek men mud up

Woman you nice broad face

And ya nice hip

Make man flip and bust them lip

Woman ya nice and energetic

Big ship pon de ocean that a big Titanic

Woman ya nice broad face

And ya nice hip

Make man flip and bust them lip

Woman ya nice and energetic

Big ship pon de ocean that a big titanic

WOAH!

BOP!  
WOAH!  
BOP!  
WOAH!

BOP!

WOAH!  
BOP!  
I like to move it move it

He like to move it move it

She like to move it move it

You like to MOVE IT!

You really think this is never going to end?

Cause it is

3

2

1

(music fades away)

Not bad eh? I like it…

"CUT!" the recorder yelled. The band laughed and high-fived.

**Did you like it? I like it. :) Please review. By the way, all of the OCs I introduced in the beginning will not be used in this fan fiction. But some will :) so don't worry. Until next time MordoLuvr23 out.**


	4. My Family's Beautiful Music

**I'm back with chapter 4. As I said for my other fan fiction 'Bother you', read, review, and spread the love. Hope you like it. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 4: My family's sweet music

"Mordecai, think of how cool it would be to bring all of our families on set and have a song mash up" Michael said. "Yeah, that would be cool" Mordecai said. "Totally, we should do it" Michael. "Yeauuuhhh!" Mordecai yelled. A week later they were on stage in their family orders. Mark, Megan, Maddie, Mordecai, Margaret, Marissa, Michelle, Jessica, Jennifer, Cynthia, Crystal, Chris, Sapphire, and Maya were in one group. Rigby, Robbie, and Rebecca were in a different group. Michael, Dawn, and Greg (this Greg is my OC) were in another group. Gwen (my OC) and Shell (my OC) were all alone. Mordecai walked up front to the camera and the recorder said "take 1." "Hi I'm MXQ and we've got all of the musical people in our families together to do a song mash up, we're currently in our family groups so we hope you like it" Mordecai said and backed up with his family. Maya, Cynthia, and Jennifer stepped forward with one guitar. "We're the band 'Bird is the Word'" Cynthia said. They started playing 'Somebody that I Used to Know' on the same guitar. In the middle of the song Michael, Dawn, Mordecai, Rigby, Gwen, and Shell walked up. Mordecai yelled "MXQ and the Ding Dang Dongs" Then they started playing 'I Like to Move It' as the others stopped playing and backed away. In the middle of the song Margaret, Marissa, and Michelle walked up and Margaret yelled "the M Sisters!" They started playing 'Maneater' when the others backed away. Mark, Megan, Maddie, Jessica, Crystal, Chris, Sapphire, Robbie, Rebecca, and Greg walked up. "KRH!" Robbie yelled. They started playing 'All star' and made it through the whole song. They all stepped back and everyone started singing lollipop

(Font codes- **Mark, Chris, Robbie, and Greg(my OC)** _Megan, Maddie, Jessica, Crystal, Sapphire, and Rebecca_ Margaret, Marissa, Michelle, Jennifer, Cynthia, Maya, Dawn, Gwen (my OC), and Shell (my OC) _Mordecai, Rigby, and Michael_ **_Everyone_**

_Hey what's the big idea?_

_Yo Mika,_

_I said,_  
_sucking too hard on your lollipop, _  
_or love's gonna get you down,_  
_I said, _  
_sucking too hard on your lollipop, _  
_or love's gonna get you down._

Sucking too hard on your lollipop,   
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,   
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.

I went walking in with my mama one day,  
when she warn me what people say,  
live your life until love is found,  
'cause love's gonna get you down.  
Take a look at the girl next door,  
she's a player and a down right whore,  
Jesus slows up, she wants more,  
oh bad girls get you down.

_Singing,_  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop,   
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,   
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.

Mama told me what I should know,  
too much candy gonna ride your soul,  
if she loves you, let her go,  
'cause love only gets you down.  
Take a look at the boy like me,  
never stood on my own two feet,  
now I'm blue, as I can be,  
oh love couldn't get me down.

_Singing,_  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,   
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,   
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love, say love,  
or love's gonna get you down.

_I went walking with my mama one day,_  
_when she warn me what people say,_  
_live your life until love is found,_  
_or love's gonna get you down._

_Singing,_  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,   
or love's gonna get you down,  
sucking too hard on your lollipop,   
or love's gonna get you down.  
Say love (say love), say love (say love),  
or love's gonna get you down.  
say love (say love), say love (say love),  
or love's gonna get you down.

**Mama told me what I should know,**  
**too much candy gonna ride your soul,**  
**if she loves you, let her go,**  
**'cause love only gets you down.**  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop.  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, lollipop.

**_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, _**  
**_or love's gonna get you down,_**  
**_say, _**  
**_sucking too hard on your lollipop, _**  
**_or love's gonna get you down_**

The music stoped and a really excited Rigby exclaimed "that was awesome!" Everyone else on stage face palmed and the recorder yelled "CUT!"

**There's chapter 4. I know I introduced a lot of new OC's in this chapter and I am still working on putting them in my profile. Also, I'm sorry if I copied other writers' OC names, I couldn't think of any other names for my OC's. Please review.**


	5. Tell Me the Truth

**I'm back with chapter 5. It's been a while since I last updated. R&R please. I'm so lonely but not really, I just like advice. Well hope you enjoy. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 5:Tell Me the Truth**  
**The recorder was recording a new video about a fight. On stage Michael and Dawn were fighting about their love for each other. "I want the truth, how do you feel?" Dawn asked. "Okay" Michael said. He stepped forward and began singing  
You burden me with your questions  
You'd have to tell no lies  
You're always asking what it's all about  
But don't listen to my replies  
You say to me I don't talk enough  
But when I do I'm a fool  
These times I've spent, I've realized  
I'm going to shoot through and leave you  
The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're Unbelievable  
(instrumental)  
You burden me with your problems  
By telling me more than mine  
I'm always so concerned with the way you say  
You've always go to stop  
To think of us as being one  
Is more than I ever know  
But this time, I realize  
I'm going to shoot through and leave you  
The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're Unbelievable  
(Instrumental)  
Seemingly lastless, don't mean you can ask us  
Pushing down the relative  
Bringing out your higher self  
Thinking of the fine times  
Pushing down the better few  
Instead of bringing out the clues  
To what the world and everything anger to  
Brace yourself with the grace of ease  
I know this world ain't what it seems  
You burden me with your questions  
You'd have to tell no lies  
You're always asking what it's all about  
But don't listen to my replies  
You say to me I don't talk enough  
But when I do I'm a fool  
These times I've spent, I've realized  
I'm going to shoot through and leave you  
The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
Before I love you more  
The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're Unbelievable  
(Instrumental)  
You're so unbelievable  
(Instrumental)  
You're unbelievable  
(Instrumental)

"Is that how you really feel?" Dawn asked. Michael nodded. "Good enough for me" Dawn said pulling Michael into a kiss. "CUT!" the recorder yelled. "Great job guys" Mordecai said.

**Me: Did you like it?  
Mordecai: I loved it.  
Me: Well, that's good but I mean the readers.  
Mordecai: Oh, I see. *pouts*  
Me: Hey don't worry, all you have to do is review… and stop pouting.  
Mordecai: Hey, what's wrong with my pouting?  
Me: It looks weird because you have a beak, you wouldn't understand.  
Muscle Man: Offensive bro.  
Me: Whatever, hey you ain't part of this story.  
Muscle Man: I am now.  
Me: Well people, review while I deal with Muscle Man.  
Muscle Man: Oh no bro. *runs away***


	6. A Song For an Old Friend

**Hey people, I'm back with chapter 6. PM me if you want to be part of my community because I'm looking for members. Enjoy chapter 6. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 6: A Song For an Old Friend  
Mordecai was in the men's restroom splashing water on his face. Rigby walked in and said "hurry up dude, we have to record the song." Mordecai rested his arms on the sides of the sink. "I don't know if I can do this dude" Mordecai said blinking back tears. "Why not?" Rigby asked. "This song reminds me too much about Star" Mordecai replied. "Wasn't she the girl that had a very abbusive father that forced her to do drugs?" Rigby asked. "Yep, she was the one that died" Mordecai said nodding. "Dude, you know what" Rigby said. "What?" Mordecai asked. "I'm sure that she would love it if you sang the song" Rigby replied. "You're right" Mordecai said smiling. "Cool let's go!" Rigby exclaimed while running out of the restroom. Mordecai stared at the ceiling before leaving and said "I'll never forget you Star." He ran on stage and up to the micraphone. Taking a deep breath, he started singing.

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't wanna go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold. . . outside  
For angels to fly. . .

For Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upperhand

And go mad for a couple grams  
But she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die

Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line  
Straight down the line yeah.

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly. . .

The recorder stopped recording and smiled. Mordecai felt so proud and his band congratulated him.

**Mordecai: I feel so proud of myself :)  
Me: Whatever  
Mordecai: If you don't be nice I'm not gonna play video games with you anymore  
Me: I never have played video games with you before O.o  
Mordecai: Good point  
Me: Please review people  
Mordecai: Or I won't play video games with you  
Me: *slaps Mordecai* Shut up.  
Mordecai: Ouch! **T_T  
**Me: MordoLuvr23 out.  
Mordecai: You don't love me right now :(**


	7. Rigby likes a long title that don't fit

**Me: Hey, I'm back with chapter –  
Mordecai: Seven!  
Me: Thank you captain obvious *glares*  
Mordecai: Your welcome lieutenant  
Me: *rubs temples* Read this chapter while I go buy duck tape  
Mordecai: 0o0  
Rigby: who's the stupid one now *shakes tail*  
Me: *face palms* ~****_MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 7: Rigby Likes Other Men at Work in the Land Down Under

"Okay, Mordecai wants something Earth calls _Men at Work_" Michael said smiling. "No, I don't like working" Rigby whined. Shell face palmed and explained to Rigby what it was. "Oh yeah, we have to do _Land Down Under_" Rigby said. "Okay we will, if you sing it" Michael said smiling as the others snickered. "Fine" Rigby said groaning. They got up on stage and Rigby walked up to the microphone. It was set to Mordecai's height so he obviously couldn't reach it. "Ha-ha, very funny, fix it" Rigby said not amused. They fixed his microphone and cleared his throat.

Travelling in a fried-out combie  
On a hippie trail, head full of zombie  
I met a strange lady, she made me nervous  
She took me in and gave me breakfast  
And she said,

"Do you come from a land down under?  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover."

Buying bread from a man in Brussels  
He was six foot four and full of muscle  
I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"  
He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich  
And he said,

"I come from a land down under  
Where beer does flow and men chunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover." (Yeahhh!)

Dying in a den in Bombay  
With a slack jaw, and nothin' much to say  
I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me  
Because I come from the land of plenty?"  
And he said,

"Oh, you come from a land down under? (oh yeah yeah)  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? (ooohh)  
You better run, you better take cover."

We are..

Livin' in a land down under,  
Where women glow and men plunder, (yeahhhhhhhhhh)  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? (thunderrrrr!)  
You better run, you better take cover.

Livin' in a land down under,  
Where women glow and men plunder,  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? (oooo yeahhhh!)  
Then I run, and then I take cover. (yea)

We are...

Livin' in a land down under, (underrrr)  
Where women glow and men plunder,  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? (oooo da da laa yeahhh!)  
Then I run, then I take cover.

[Fades Out]

**Me: Did you like it?  
Mordecai: no  
Me: Why not?  
Mordecai: because you changed you screen name  
Me: No I didn't, who told you that?  
Mordecai: Rigby  
Me: Grr! Rigby!  
Rigby: *laughs nervously* He-he *runs off*  
Me: *chases after him*  
Mordecai: sine I'm in charge, review and I'll just say it, MordoLuvr23 out.**


	8. My Way of Writing this Story

**Mordecai: MordoLuvr23 died trying to fly a UFO so I'm writing chapter 8, it's going to be way better than the ones she writes  
Rigby: totally  
Mordecai: Yeauuuuuhhhh!  
Rigby: Hahahahah! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!  
Mordecai: Here's chapter 8 and don't forget to review  
Rigby: Or I'll put the hurt on you  
Mordecai: I'll just mimic her signature since I'm the favorite ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 8: My Way of Writing this Story

The band was outside for their music video. It was raining. They all thought it would be cooler if the band filmed in the rain. Of course they had a waterproof camera and everything they needed. "Take 1!" the recorder shouted. (Mordecai: this is where it changes. You have to go on YouTube, Pandora, ITunes, or Amazon and play _Into the Fire _by the Thirteen Senses while reading about what is happening in the video below.)

(Slow Motion)  
Shell presses the piano keys as water fly off. Michael begins playing his drums as water flies off of them also. Rigby is playing low notes on his guitar as rain trickles down his fur. The camera then shifts to Mordecai as buckets of water are practically being dumped on him. He was sitting on a rock with his arms propping him up from behind and his head threw back.  
(End of slow motion)  
He began singing as he stood up. He slowly walked down a path of stones in the woods, looking at the trees as he went by. The water droplets slowly slid off the leaves and made splashing noises as they hit the muddy ground. He walked into a canyon after leaving the forest. The pattering of his footsteps echoed throughout the canyon as he kept. His two toes left footprints in the earth as he closed his eyes and kept singing. He left the canyon and came to a city that was burning. Rain still poured as he walked through the burning city without getting hurt. He left the city and when he opened his eyes again, he was in the forest again. He followed the stone path surrounded by mud slowly as water hit the two spikes on his head. His tail feathers hung down being to wet to keep up as he kept walking through. He walked right back to where he started and went back into the same position he was at the beginning as the music stopped.

"Cut!" the director yelled. He congratulated the soaking wet band members and smiled. A few days after it was posted it had more likes than any other music video of theirs. I was a cool video.

**Mordecai: that's how I type it  
Rigby: dude…. THAT WAS AWESOME!  
Mordecai: I know right  
Me: *walks in the room and reads the screen* YOU GUYS SAID I DIED IN A UFO?!  
Mordecai: Umm, maybe  
Me: I DIDN'T!  
Mordecai: They don't know that  
Me: they do considering I updated my new crossover 40 minutes ago  
Mordecai: Well *tackles me* Rigby! Post it  
Rigby: alright should I put the thing?  
Mordecai: Yeah  
Rigby: Okay! MordoLuvr23 out *posts it*  
Me: NOOOOOOOO! *starts fuming*  
Mordecai and Rigby: Uh oh *runs***


	9. I'm Back

**Me: this chapter will be normal  
Mordecai: Aw man  
Rigby: t his chapter is gonna suck  
Mordecai and Rigby: OHHHHHH!  
Me: SHUT UP!  
Rigby: Oh, you're a mad kitty, me likey  
Eileen: *runs away crying*  
Me: *vomits*  
Mordecai: dude…  
Me: I can't live with these two anymore *cracks knuckles*  
Mordecai and Rigby: OoO  
Me: I have to go hunting now so read it, review, and seriously check out my poll because I'm undecided. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 9: I'm Back

"We need you guys to do another video" the recorder said. "Okay but what should we do?" Michael asked. "Hmm, I have an idea" Shell said. "What?" Mordecai asked. Shell whispered something in his ear. "Fine" Mordecai replied. "We'll be out in a sec" Michael said. "Okay" the recorder said before walking off. "So what's the song?" Michael asked. Mordecai told them what the song was and they got ready to perform. The recorder started recording like normal as the started playing.

We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
(Leaving ground)  
Will things ever be the same again?

It's the final countdown  
(The final countdown)

Ohh  
We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yeah  
With so many light years to go and things to be found  
(To be found)  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
The final countdown  
(Final countdown)  
Ohh ho ohh

The final countdown, Ooh  
It's the final countdown  
(The final countdown)  
The final countdown  
(Final countdown)  
Ohh

It's the final countdown  
We're leaving together, Ooh  
(The final countdown)  
We'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown  
(Final countdown), Ohh  
It's the final countdown  
Yeah

The music stopped and the recorder stoped recording. Mordecai walked off stage and left the room. The recorder went to got post the video on the band's site while the others grabbed sodas. "That was pretty good" Reba said. "Yeah" Gwen replied.

**Mordecai: my chapter was better  
Me: no way  
Mordecai: I will do whatever it takes to make you admit my chapter  
Me: I highly doubt it  
Mordecai: I'm sorry Margaret *Pulls me into a kiss*  
Me: *giggles* you taste like coffee  
Mordecai: oh really *smiles evily and kisses me again*  
Me: your chapter was better *zones out*  
Mordecai: review and check out her poll, most people are voting for a story on my death *glares*  
Me: MordoLuvr23 out. **


	10. IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT

**Me: I'm back  
Mordecai: It's about time; I had to pull you off Ninjago to get you back here.  
Me: Hey it was my brother, he was trying to steal my Regular Show, Adventure Time, and Ninjago discs and t-shirts was trying to mess with my fiction press page  
Mordecai: Whatever, just get on with your announcement  
Me: What's your hurry?  
Mordecai: I have a date with Margaret  
Me: HAHAHA I don't believe you  
Rigby: I know right  
Mordecai: growls and glares at us  
Me: Okay I'm kind of having a writer's block and am so busy with my clubs and sports so I need more ideas for fan fiction. If you have any PM or review to me but for now I'll just list all of the songs and artists from the previous chapters. Awesome songs. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Chapter 1: N/A

Chapter 2: _I'm a Believer_ by Smash Mouth

Chapter 3: _I Like to Move_ It by Reel 2 Real (performed by King Julian in Madagascar)

Chapter 4: _Lollipop _by Mika

Chapter 5: _Unbelievable _by EMF

Chapter 6: _The A Team_ by Ed Sheeran

Chapter 7: _Land Down Under_ by Men at Work

Chapter 8: _Into the Fire _by the Thirteen Senses

Chapter 9: _The Final Countdown _by Europe

**Me: Awesome songs.  
Mordecai: yeah *mumbling* but not your style of writing  
Me: Shut up and please people give me ideas. Upcoming stories are momentarily delayed and I will update my profile sometime in the near future. Again I'm busy so sorry. MordoLuvr23 out.**


End file.
